None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an articulated continuous electronic display, and more particularly is for an electronic display which includes an intermediate electronic display panel articulatingly aligned between electronic displays mounted on surfaces which are not co-planar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often, electronic displays, such as those utilizing LEDs (light emitting diodes) or other electrical or electronic display media are incorporated and mounted on adjoining surfaces which are not coplanar. The primary example of this is where the electronic displays are mounted on the fascia at the front of seating levels or in other alocations at arenas and stadiums or other locations where often the fascia members are not coplanar. Such installations included locating of side-by-side display cabinets having alphanumeric or graphic electronic displays on adjacent intersecting fascia, whereby a gap between the sections would visually appear as a black line or jump in the content of the display. Such an effect is unacceptable to the persons viewing the display. Additionally, if the angle of angular juxtaposition of the electronic display sections were lessened, an abrupt visual aberration imparting an illusion of non-linear and interrupted viewing would be perceived by the viewer. Clearly what is needed is a multiple section electronic display that can wrap seamlessly and continuously along non-coplanar fascia so that the content of the display will flow clearly and smoothly without interruption along the entire length. Such is provided for by an articulated continuous electronic display, the present invention.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an articulated continuous electronic display. The articulated continuous electronic display includes groups of one or more electronic display sections mounted on adjacent surfaces which are not co-planar which are joined by an articulated electronic display section bridging across the fascia intersection and between the electronic display sections to form an articulated continuous electronic display.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an articulated continuous electronic display including an articulated electronic display section having variable geometry for mounting to groups of flanking and adjacent cabinetized electronic display sections. The variable geometry consists of hinged mounting plates which are slotted for attachment and suitable alignment to the near ends of the adjacent electronic display sections.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an articulated continuous electronic display providing for continuous uninterrupted viewing along non-coplanar mounted electronic display sections.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an articulated electronic display section having hinged mounting plates which facilitate mounting to adjacent electronic display sections.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a range of angular adjustability between a centrally located articulated electronic display section and adjacent electronic display sections.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is lateral adjustability of an electronic display panel of an articulated electronic display section with respect to adjacent electronic display panels of adjacent electronic display sections.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an articulated continuous electronic display which obviates a black line or jumps between electronic display sections mounted on non-coplanar surfaces.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an articulated continuous electronic display which obviates an abrupt visual aberration imparting an illusion of non-linear and interrupted viewing as would otherwise be perceived by the viewer.
Having thus set forth significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an articulated continuous electronic display.